


Look Out! (Here Comes Tomorrow) [NCT]

by hwiyounhg



Series: KPOP OTP GENERATOR SERIES [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2019, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, but like not sexual pls :(, laundry?, nct 127, the Monkees is also mentioned bc they’re great :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyounhg/pseuds/hwiyounhg
Summary: Taeyong uses the words “I love you” to not do the laundry and listen to his Monkees Spotify playlist.But Johnny is tired of hearing it.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: KPOP OTP GENERATOR SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617271
Kudos: 16





	Look Out! (Here Comes Tomorrow) [NCT]

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt] Taeyong: “I Love You.”  
> Johnny: *shoving laundry basket into Taeyong’s hands* “stop saying I love you to get out of chores.” 
> 
> This is part of my “Prompt Generator” collection! I pick a ship I like and put the names into a prompt generator. This collection is also cross posted on tumblr.
> 
> the link to the generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> *The title is the Monkees song Taeyong sings in the story!

“ _Look out, here comes tomorrow. That’s when I’ll have to choose-_ “

The man laying comfortably on the small sofa called Taeyong dressed in those commonly called “Hawaiian shirts” tucked into his jean shorts sang very loudly, to his favorite song, _Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)._ To Taeyong, _The Monkees_ playlist on Spotify is perfect to listen to for any occasion. Especially this occasion,

Not doing the laundry.

But he also likes this playlist because it drowns out the nagging of the Laundry Man, aka his boyfriend, Johnny. Sometimes, he wished that his lovely boyfriend was the one to take care of the laundry. Laundry isn’t Taeyong’s forte. He’ll do any household chore, but, this specific one isn’t it for him. Taeyong has been telling Johnny that he loves him today, and he says his because he REALLY loves Johnny. _NOT_ because he doesn’t want to do the most hated chore or because he knows Johnny hates hearing it every time he has to do the laundry.

Taeyong continued to sing along to the current song on _The Monkees_ playlist, his eye’s shut to enjoy his procrastination, until the musical sound was silenced. Johnny’s voice became the replacement of the desired tune, and because of the sudden replacement, Taeyong’s eyes shot open to reveal a very annoyed boyfriend holding the basket full of both of their clothes.

“For the third time Tae, do the laundry. I know you hate doing it, but please?” The image of his bothered visage turned into something rather cute to the latter. Taeyong knows the “puppy-face” trick he’s playing makes him give in, but the brunet refused to give in.

So, he plays another trick, the trick the male has been playing all day.

Taeyong’s side smirk stretched to the side of his left cheek, as Johnny threw the laundry basket to Taeyong. The clothing of both males was strewn around the sofa, as well as on top of the younger male.

“Stop saying I love you to get out of doing the laundry, and go do it.” Johnny left the room, also leaving his significant other under a pile of unwashed clothes. The laundry-covered man smiled to himself.

**He lost to doing the laundry,**

**but, succeeded in teasing Johnny.**

Johnny knows that Taeyong teases him out of _**love**_.

But that doesn’t mean he can use it to get out of doing _**laundry**_.


End file.
